La Saint Valentin
by Rheah2310
Summary: Quand Steve est en couple, la Saint Valentin est l'occasion idéale pour Tony, Natasha et Clint de découvrir qui est sa petite amie.
1. Chapter 1

**Désolée je sais que la Saint Valentin est dans huit mois mais écrire cette histoire dans l'univers des Avengers me tenait à cœur.**

 **Petite précision : Cette fanfiction se déroule après Age of Ultron, mais comme je n'accepte toujours pas que Clint ait une famille, il n'en a pas ici, et Natasha ne sort pas avec Bruce.**

 **Les personnages d'Agent of SHIELD feront une apparition ici. Et puis comme j'ai décidé que l'histoire aura lieu dans un monde de Bisounours, Pietro est vivant.**

 **Pairings : Captain Hill, Clintahsa, Pepperony, ThorxJane, Fitzsimmons, Philinda (comme amis), Skye/Lincoln, HuntingBird,**

 **Il est un peu tard donc je m'excuse pour les fautes, Bonne lecture !**

La Saint Valentin approchait au SHIELD et Tony avait décidé d'organiser la plus grande fête de 14 février que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Après tout il était Tony Stark, inventeur milliardaire et Iron Man. Un Avenger. Sa côte de popularité ramènerait tous les habitants de l'Etat dans lequel il était.

En fait il préparait ça depuis Noël pour une seule raison : découvrir qui était la mystérieuse petite amie de Steve. Au début ils avaient cru à un prétexte pour se débarrasser des tentatives de Natasha de le caser avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Sharon Carter.

 _« -Allez Steve, avait dit Natasha, tu dois vivre ta vie. En plus Sharon est très mignonne et en plus c'est une Carter._

 _-Le problème est là, elle s'appelle Sharon pas Peggy, avait-il répliqué, et puis j'ai déjà une petite amie._

 _-Peggy ne compte pas…_

 _-Je ne parlais pas d'elle, désolé Romanoff._

 _-Qui ?, s'était alors exclamé la russe et Tony. »_

 _Pour toute réponse, le super soldat avait haussé un sourcil et quitté la pièce._

Depuis cet épisode La Veuve Noire et Iron Man avaient formé une alliance improbable pour découvrir qui était Miss Rogers. Et le final de leur plan, qui avait compris des mois de filatures et hackage inutile, allait avoir lieu ce vendredi.

Chaque Avenger, chaque ex-agent du SHIELD non HYDRA, et les contacts de Tony avait reçu une invitation au bal masqué de la Saint Valentin. Thème robe de bal, costume, dans les tons de l'amour. Evidemment l'idée de Tony avait fait hurler Natasha qui refusait catégoriquement de jouer les princesses pour la cause. Mais après trois jours de bagarres, deux tables cassées et une intervention de Clint, le thème avait été maintenu. Les invités pourraient voir les deux assassins les plus mortels du monde en robe de soirée et habits écarlates. Enfin, elle avait réussi à tricher sur ça et à choisir une robe d'un rouge si sombre qu'il aurait pu passer pour noir.

Tous les trois (puisque Clint s'était auto inclus dans le plan), peaufinaient les détails de leur stratégie pour démasquer la mystérieuse élue. Le beau et, fidèle, plein de valeurs et très romantique Steve Rogers ne pouvait manquer une soirée aussi importante pour les Avengers et pour sa chérie. Ils seraient donc tous ensemble et ils réussiraient à trouver son identité puisque les filatures de Natasha et l'espionnage informatique de Stark n'avaient pas fonctionné. Ce qui voulait dire que Cap et sa copine étaient des maitres pour échapper à leur surveillance. Qui aurait cru que Capitaine America puisse sortir en douce pour aller à un rendez-vous.

Le lieu avait été choisi avec soin : une grande salle de réception, très classique, marbre, immenses escaliers, dans une style très bal de Cendrillon. La décoration obéirait aux codes précis d'une Saint Valentin : cœurs écarlates, roses grenats, pétales, tapis, tables nourritures, tout varieraient entre un rose aussi pâle que la neige et la robe de Natasha.

Le bal quant à lui avait été préparé étapes par étapes afin que les masques tombent à l'arrêt de la musique.

Il ne manquait plus que les convives. Les convives et leurs partenaires. Les couples les plus évidents s'étaient déjà formés, Pepper et Tony, Jane et Thor. Il ne restait plus que l'Agent Barton qui piétinait devant la porte de sa collègue l'agent Romanoff. Il inspira profondément, toqua et entra :

« - Tu penses que je devrais emmener une arme avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle, essayant vainement de glisser son pistolet dans une paire de chaussures à talon.

-Au bal ?, s'étonna-t-il il ne l'avait pas invité alors qui pouvait bien ?

-Evidemment, d'ailleurs j'attends toujours que tu m'invites, fit-elle reposant l'arme sur une commode.

-Nat voudrais être ma partenaire pour la Saint Valentin ?

-Oui je le veux, déclara-t-elle avec une voix solennelle, le poussant gentiment dehors.

-J'autorise un couteau!, cria-t-il tandis que la porte lui était claqué au nez.

Maintenant que c'était fait, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de clarifier sa situation avec la rousse. Peut-être accepterait-elle le terme « petite amie ». Ou peut-être pas, il parlait de la Veuve Noire, une terrible espionne russe, assassin à ses heures perdues avec un faible pour les peluches pandas. Elle tuerait probablement quiconque découvrait sa collection, mais il avait été présenté personnellement au doudou en chef, Steven. Ne jamais se moquer des Avengers pandas de Natasha. Jamais.

Steven, le réel, pas le panda, était loin d'être un idiot et avait décidé de prendre les autres à leur propre jeu. Après avoir passé sa soirée à discuter mondanités avec ses coéquipiers (« Steve tu amèneras ta copine à la soirée ?, - Quelle merveilleuse idée tu as Natasha, n'est-ce pas Steve ?), il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Maria Hill :

« -Capitaine Rogers ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit ?

-La ligne est-elle sécurisée ?

-Attendez quelques secondes,…, Steve il est deux heures du matin et je suis attendu dans quatre heures dans le bureau de Fury, quelle est l'urgence ?

-Maria, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'accompagner à la Saint Valentin organisée par Stark ?

-Evidemment ! En plus une si bonne occasion de se faire démasquer !

-Je crois que j'ai une idée à ce sujet…

 **Désolée je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitres dans les trois semaines à venir. Donnez-moi votre avis !**


	2. Préparatifs

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Je m'excuse aussi pour sa taille mais il prépare au prochain et dernier qui sera la fête. En revanche je ne pourrai pas poster dans les semaines à venir puisque je n'aurai pas d'accès à Internet.**

 **Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont motivée pour continuer.**

Coulson fixa avec étonnement le mail envoyé par Tony Stark :

 _Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous_

 _Si vous recevez ce mail, vous êtes importants à mes yeux._

 _Alors venez le 14 février chez moi, on va fêtez ç a ensemble !_

 _Compagnon obligatoire. Masque et tenue de bal dans les tons rouges obligatoires !_

 _P.S. : Coulson vient avec ton équipe._

Il avait repris contact avec les Avengers, il y a quelques mois, mais être invité avec les autres le surpris. Il le fut encore plus quand il reçut un message de l'agent Romanoff quelques minutes après demandant les descriptions physiques et situations amoureuses de toutes les femmes autour de lui. Le directeur suspecta une histoire de jalousie mais : 1. Natasha n'était pas du genre à avoir un petit ami et 2. Si elle trouvait cette personne celle-ci aurait de graves ennuis. Il se leva dissimulant son sourire et partit prévenir sa team.

La rousse riait devant son écran en envoyant son mail cultivant l'ambigüité de certains mots pour laisser croire à une simple affaire personnelle. C'est affaire était personnelle. En quelque sorte. Elle avait déjà dressé une liste de suspects potentielles et éliminé les plus évidentes : Jane, Pepper, Maria Hill, une vraie bourreau de travail qui ne perdait pas son temps en futilités, d'ailleurs elle avait déjà confirmé son absence à la fête.

Steve fixait ses achats avec un sourire aux lèvres : il allait venir à ce bal et ses affaires étaient prêtes attendant sur son lit. Il ne manquait plus que la femme qu'il aimait et ce vendredi allait être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Sharon se promenait dans les couloirs du nouveau SHIELD se demandant qui pourrait l'accompagner à la soirée quand elle l'aperçut, _elle_ , en train de s'entraîner. Et si elle l'invitait ?

Quand Jemma travaillait dans le laboratoire elle ne voyait pas l'heure et il devait être minuit passé quand Leo entra. Il portait le pyjama Harry Potter qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël :

« -Hum, Jemma, je me demandais si par hasard, tu ne voulais pas, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de…

-Evidemment que j'irai à cette fête avec toi ! J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu me demandes, répondit-elle embrassant sa joue »

Maria Hill était face à sa porte quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Steve. Lors d'une soirée normale elle serait rentrée chez elle, elle aurait fait à manger et aurait consulté ses mails de travail tout en regardant une comédie romantique avec des espions. Mais son petit ami était en face d'elle.

Il avait beau sortir ensemble depuis des années, elle se sentait comme une adolescente dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle et perdait tout sens de la logique. Elle se souvenait de leur premier rendez-vous où ils étaient tous les deux très renfermés, discrets sur leurs vies. Mais le temps avait passé, et le beau Captain l'avait embrassée dans un élan désespéré. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, de parler à quelqu'un de s'ouvrir. Et ils se trouvèrent des points communs dans leurs vies difficiles et étaient l'ancrage de l'autre.

Il s'avança près d'elle et l'embrassa avec cette fougueuse passion qu'il avait quand ils s'éloignaient trop. Ils étaient tous les deux très protecteurs de ce petit secret et ne supportait plu de jouer le jeu. Et enfin l'opportunité leur été offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

 **Voilà, je m'excuse d'avance pour l'absence de mots. Et je posterai le prochain chapitre quand Internet reviendra à moi mais normalement avant la fin des vacances. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que le premier.**


End file.
